Ittei Koto
A paladin cursed with a shameful past, who's forgiven what his hands did, and what he secretly enjoyed. Now he tries to be the best he can be. (Character played by Jeep3r) History Early history Originally named Booy Boaing, Ittei Koto was born in one of the less squalid quarters of Jiyu, but not one of the richest. His father was a city guard, and his grandfather and so on. Due to family tradition Booy was trained by his father to be a city guard. His father cared for him, and was strict. His mother scolded him constantly for his tendencies to explore the neighborhood and slightly more abandoned sectors nearby. This upbringing left him with an adventurous, but responsible side of him that will never die, if not for the one exception later in his life. He joined the Jiyu city guard when he turned 16. He received training just like any other recruit, but due to his father's training he was successful to a high degree. He spent three years patrolling the streets, walking the walls, and singing on his long walks atop the walls. On one patrol a thief stole something and caused a foot chase. The chase was a disaster as the thief got away, and Booy got cursed. He lost all memory of how he got cursed and didn't realize he was cursed for a long time. He started going out at night, wearing an elk skull, and call himself Uchi No Waru, as the curse started to affect him. In the morning he would wake from his bed assuming his treks were strange dreams. He would adventure in these "Dreams" until he killed a young thief with Glade, something he'd never do based on morals. The rumors he heard from his fellow guardsmen gave him proof he wasn't dreaming. He tried to turn himself in, but the curse would stop him. He tried to kill himself, but the curse would stop him. This curse owned his entire life as he gave up fighting it, he stopped trying to reveal his curse, and even tried to hide it. The curse drove him to one last horrible act of evil. With Glade he set out on the streets, and found one last victim. Jingo, A more innocent person than after this act. Uchi and Glade bound the kitsune with manacles, and flayed him of his fur. Booy/Uchi was prevented from killing him as Glade turned on him. He was stabbed in the stomach as an unknown person of the arcane type dragged Jingo away. The chase was on for Jingo, he tore himself apart trying to catch his tormentor. Eventually through catching Glade, Booy was caught as well. He was imprisoned and kept lying about his actions, until Lord Crusader Ruuska stepped in. Under a zone of truth Booy Boaing confessed to his crime. Jingo wanted harsh justice, Lord Ruuska stepped in again. At this time the curse was discovered. A modified form of Shattered Self, meant not for short little bouts of destruction, but for long sprees of chaos. Even after the removal of the curse, Jingo wanted Booy to have harsh justice. Lord Ruuska denied him his unfair justice, so that Booy could repent for giving up. It wasn't long until Booy retrained as a paladin. He was then Ruuska's charge. He did his best not to disappoint Lord Ruuska, but this Vassal had a situation beyond his control come to him. Yig, the great old one, turned him inside out for, but not at the request of, Jingo. He spent thirty minutes wandering the streets of Okibo in pure pain. He was mercy killed by Hikari Shiro, on the 2nd of Pharast. And he was resurrected by his patron on Pharast the 28th. The pain he had still in his mind, and it would be for a long time, because PTSD is difficult to cure. Rebirth and Damned Blood Booy spent two years of his life traveling non-stop from one fight to the next. He never stopped, because the nightmarish thoughts would permeate his thoughts when he wasn't focused on a job. He never took vacations, only bad memories would come from that, and people would continue getting hurt. On his hunts he was ordered by Lord Ruuska to take care of a cultist problem. He saved a small hamlet from becoming a collective of demon worshipers. A dog's mother was killed in the fight though, so he adopted the golden retriever who's name later came to be Hope, due to his joyous nature in the harshest of situations, and who's amber fur reminded him and his lord of the sun and the hope it brings. On the seventh of Desnus tragedy struck again at Booy. Nakao Boaing, his father died, the funeral was set for the fourteenth. Nobody wanted him at the funeral, but he attended anyways. With his father being a rather unorthodox man with names and ceremonies, his mother planned it the way he would have wanted it. Nakao's friends and family came up and spoke about him, his mother was supposed to be the final speaker, but when he stood up people audibly groaned. He delivered a small speech, in which he proclaimed the death of Booy, and the renaming of himself as Ittei Koto. It was then Ittei took a vacation. He focused on trying to rectify his mental problems, but to little avail. He met a few people. One of the most prominent people he met was Crystal the Centaur. Crystal got bested by him in combat, and since she was a paladin of Brunhilde at the time he decided to accept her as his student. She has yet to best him in combat. He also met an Ironborn named CUR-10-S1TY, who made wings. He was the one to install those wings. He also met a familiar face on his vacation. The kid who lured him into the alleyway in the first place. The guy almost died on the spot from fright as Ittei revealed who he was. He learned about a caster who hired him. He confronted the caster and learned that the plot was deeper, a conspiracy. The caster summoned a demon, who then wiled its way into duping him. The caster believed he would get power, if the man lured people to their layer so they could attempt to curse a being to do hideous evil.The only person to be successfully cursed and have a major impact was Ittei, all the others died so their souls were collected to sell, so they didn't lose interest on their venture. Ittei finally caught up to the outsiders who cursed him, a demon, a daemon, and a devil. The three worst denizens of evil all collaborating on a project to do evil. He could only get a minor glimpse of their base on a scouting mission, he knew he would need more people to raid it. The raid went by with nobody getting killed, but the ending was tricky. Ben Squeakers, one of the adventurers who joined him was held hostage by the Succubus, a deal was made due to the parties exhaustion from the fight. Mythic Ascension, The making of a General, The Phoenix birth, And The Return of Evil The War with Maloglash broke out after he had confronted those who cursed him. He had to fight in the war, and his hands were extremely useful in a few important fights. A vampire by the Name of Vlad, had kidnapped a princess, and made a lair near Haven. Vlad did more than kidnap a princess, he also took a Paladin named Jacob hostage, and slaughtered dozens to create an undead abomination. Ittei along with the rest of the adventuring party he went with rescued the princess and Jacob, Ittei himself delivered the last strokes against the abomination. The next strike Ittei struck against Evil wasn't against Maloglash, but instead against an Oni who had the notion it was going to be the next Oni-Emperor and take over the world. Ittei and a group of adventurers were first to be tested by Master Jinn, a monk who knew of the wanna-be-Emperor's plans. After being tested Jinn called them days later to go against Jinn. Ittei was the main advocate for redeeming Rain the man who wanted to become the Emperor. While adventuring they discovered Rain was being possessed by the Oni in question. Ittei may have been the lead advocate for saving Rain, but he wasn't the one who drew the Oni out. His geniality towards the malevolent being wasn't what brought the Oni out. When the Oni was forced out of Rain, it took the adventuring party with it to a demi-plane, Ittei was left behind. The adventurers destroyed the Oni, and mythic energy was dispersed everywhere. Enough that Ittei willing or not had absorbed enough to be an Epic creature. Ittei then felt a calling. A calling to be even greater of a person than he was. The Kingdom of Lebenreich had just recently been founded, and Ruuska was it's Warden. Ittei knew that he was able enough to be the General of Lebenreich. He committed to all the paperwork required for him to get his audience/interview with the king. It was on the 6th of Rova, 1005, that Ittei was proclaimed the General of Lebenreich. A position he took to fervently enough to loose sleep when they entered the crusades. It was not long before Ittei would fail in his life. He didn't massively screw up, but the huge confidence booster in an already fearless man had made him more reckless. He went on two adventures where his idiocy got the best of him. One was something of little note, he stabbed a juju zombie necromancer and was cursed with bad luck for a month. It was his second adventure where he had a worse mishap. A grave-keeper had sent out the call for adventurers, Ittei answered. When they entered an already opened and desecrated crypt, one of the coffins held the dusty remains of an inactive lich. Ittei was impulsive and idiotic. He argued with the grave-keeper until he took initiative and burned away most of the dust. A complaint was submitted, and he was sat down with Ruuska to be told how stupid what he did was. He was roaming around in Hathur thinking and moping about how stupid he was, when a tragedy struck. An angel had fallen from it's divinity. Anathiel, had taken to burning apart the city in a misguided judgement. Ittei attempted to talk the angel out of it's corruption, but it had fallen too far. It had a mirror for a chest, and from that mirror came Uchi No Waru. Uchi now had a physical form in the material plane, and it would not die. Ittei "killed" Uchi at least two times, but it didn't die. A few innocent civilians burned away in the flames that were made, and it was only after the first person died that Ittei payed attention to them, his vengeful attitude dropped as he realized his priorities were wrong. He raged hard at his foolishness and ran into the fire, his blood aiding him in resisting the heat. He saved as many as he could, and when he had saved the last person, Uchi killed a guard. Ittei charged his dark side, and "killed" it again before looking to the angel to see why it wouldn't stop. He clasped Uchi in manacles as he got an idea of what the angel wanted and needed. He dragged Uchi some distance from the fire, and confessed his forgiveness. The angel fell and the flames died down a little, Uchi dissipated into a black mist and went into Ittei's being. He fell from paladin-hood then. His goddess may have taken the powers she bestowed on him, but he still had the heart of a paladin. He rushed through the inferno, the flames burning even hotter, to see if the angel was ok. The angel was dying, and told Ittei to get away before it exploded. A shard of mirror was all Ittei saw before being knocked out. Ittei woke up at night. A pair of vibrant orange wings were attached to his back, connected with his body. He was severely different. And he was still fallen. Uchi No Waru, had no physical body, but one. Both Ittei and Uchi were one yet again, and this time, it wasn't a curse, but a possession. The possession was over quickly as he ran to his mentor, and he was cleansed of Uchi once more. The Sins of Maloglash, The Shadow Wars, Master Kahn, and Gar'Zog. The war with Maloglash had begun an incursion against Amaria. The Sins of Maloglash and the Lich himself were on the field. The Heroes of old, who fought Maloglash in the past had arrived to fight with him once more, yet the Sins were left to the latest generation of great heroes. When the battle was fiercest one of the Sins tackled Ittei to the ground and ripped his entrails from his chest. Ittei lay on the field dying again, a peaceful death, one serving a purpose. Ittei did not know until after the battle had been won that The Ravager had saved the day when it was looking hopeless. His death was quickly reversed by one of the Heroes nearby. Maloglash's great plans were laid to waste, and the Thii invasion had begun. During the Invasion an army made of nothing but shadow mustered. The shadow army somehow had an army made purely of Light muster in Lebenreich, with the head of it being a copy of Lord Ruuska. The real lord Ruuska himself sought out this Ruuska to join in the crusade of Light, and when Ittei heard of this he sought the army as well. With Mentor and Pupil united they would have their first battle together. Ittei nearly died, but survived beside his mentor with Ruuska's tower shield covering the both of them from the waves of dark energy destroying everything around them. The shadow army was defeated in the end, as Light will always beat back the shadows to their corners. Eventually Ittei received an Invitation to a special arena. The proprietor and host of the Arena was Master Kahn. Before accepting the invitation Ittei received word from Master Jinn, who Ittei had previously helped with Rain. Ittei met with Jinn and the rest of the invited people. Jinn told the gathering that Kahn used the arena for dark purposes, enslaving the losers both strong and weak alike, while eating the souls of some. Ittei knew he had to do something to stop this monster from his ways, unfortunately Kahn would never be redeemable. The Kahn's champions however were some of Jinn's previous students, and there was a possibility for redemption, they were only mind controlled to be Kahn's slaves. Ittei and the party fought in the arena, slowly releasing the champions from their mind shackled slavery. The party came face to face with Kahn at the end of the Arena, where Kahn pulled the party into a demi-plane, and fought them as a demonic monster. Kahn was nigh unbeatable, if it weren't for a boon from the Devil Hunter, one of the champions freed by the party. Kahns weakest spot was his heart, and close to the end of the battle Ittei struck mighty blows against it, nearly destroying the cruel thing in a matter of seconds. With Kahn critically wounded the party finished him off, his power-mongering to continue no more. The Devil Hunter stepped through a portal into the demi-plane, and pulled the party out, however he stayed behind to collapse the plane before wicked things could inhabit it once more, doing so would be the Hunter's demise. Shortly after the Thii Invasion had ended, within only a few years the heavens stirred. War was coming to Oustomia from the Outer planes. Premonitions had indicated multiple powerful beings heading towards the planet. Ittei was there for the first one. Gar'Zog, The Lord of Abyssal Flame, was the first to arrive. He crashed down to the world in fiery malfeasance. His hot breath burning the ground below him. The party knew they would be no match for him at the time. Vretiel, The Knight of Wrath, was the second to arrive. He landed between the party and Gar'Zog with a holy splendor. Quickly whisked away by the Empyreal Lord the party never got to see the fight. Appearance Ittei's feathers are always kept clean, he has a few short ones eternally sprouting from his cheeks. He always seems to have dozens of small scars from battles scattered across his face. The one wound he tries his best to keep from healing or moving is a small gash in his belly. He attempts to keep it there as a reminder, a reminder of his worst failure, The first time he got that wound was when Glade turned on Uchi. Despite the wounds he looks handsome, albeit he's still short because of his sheng heritage, but he is broader after his transformation into a Half-Celestial. He always keeps his two scimitars with him, Remorse and Piety, he always keeps a masterwork dagger strapped to his shin, and he usually wears his red mithral breastplate. One one of his Pauldrons is the holy symbol of Sarenrae, on the other the crest of Lebenreich, on the front of his chest is the visage of a phoenix with a pair of scimitars crossed behind it, pointing downwards. A small golden angelic ankh, no more than four inches hangs from his neck. Small flames inhabit the pupils of his eyes, they flare larger when he's angry or when he wills it. His eyes will burst into flames when he goes into a bloodrage, the sight of the half-celestial paladin letting the abyssal and fire blood of his taking effect is truly an intimidating sight, if you're the one he's mad at. He has vibrant orange wings, and vibrant orange hair. They are reflective, but when he is close to death they loose their shine, they grey. When he rages, his feathers turn into fire, streams of fire, smoke, and ash can be seen trailing behind him when he flies while he's raging. Personality Booy used to be about community and parties. Now after committing horrible deeds through inaction and from pure pain that seemed to last forever he isn't about parties as much. He attempts to look ahead with optimism, despite his bad past, He has episodes which will further remind him not only of his pain, but also his failure. During and after his episodes he will for a short while become severely depressed, and then he will rebuild his partial facade, until another episode. As Ittei Koto, he still exhibits many of the behaviors of his past self. He is more prone to anger though, thanks to the demonic influences in his blood. But he tends to look less pained around people he's just met, and is legitimately happier around the people he's saved from death. Ittei Koto, as a half-celestial is more at peace. He has forgiven Uchi, and no longer harbors any grudges about what happened, but he won't forget what happened. Uchi still visits him in his dreams, but now he is less afraid of the taunts Uchi gives. When he is awake, he is happy and peaceful most times. He still has rages, often much more intimidating since he became a half-celestial. Friends and allies Saranites: As a paladin he's charged with protecting the Everbloom's worshipers, it's kinda obvious. Ruuska Torrengust: The Orc who freed him from his curse, and helps guide him along his path in life. He will always be his Lord-Crusader, mentor, and friend. Lilith, Our Lady in the Light: The famed succubus and previous magister of Telestria first met him when she wasn't a magister. She met him in Jiyu, doing her... antics. They kept running into each other until a friendship formed, with benefits sometimes, but they rarely saw much of each other due to Ittei's non importance on the global scale. Azrael Targoth, The Bright Lord: The sovereign lord he pledged his servitude to as a General, as a Duke, and as a Friend. Leah Targoth, Queen of Lebenreich: The new Queen of Lebenreich, whom he has pledged his service to as a Duke. Miska: A fellow bloodrager he met on his adventure against the Oni wanna-be Emperor. Kattaris Vier: The world champion of martial arts he met before she was world champions. She could still whoop his ass then as she can now, but they formed a good bond after he met her practicing her martial arts. She was less of a Calistria then, and he was more of a human , so there has been much change. Izora Ashblood: A dhampir girl who he met once. Their meeting eventually turned into a friendship, and his influences on her made her ascend into a more holy being. It wasn't long after that the two began dating. Their love was not meant to be, and Ittei sundered their relationship in as good terms as possible. Legion: A being of nine souls, all different, all divided but united into one. The Magister of Feuerreich, and a close friend. Enemies and the begrudged He will try not to have enemies if he can help it, but he's gonna have them. Evil outsiders and the irredeemable: Where words won't make them atone, then Remorse and Piety will. Jingo: Ittei recognizes Jingo as his victim, but Jingo's continuous hatred for his existence means Ittei will be saddened by him. His sadness will sometimes overextends into resentment when he has episodes. Ittei has no respect for him though, and little sorrow after Jingo became the undead monster, Famine. Yig and it's kin: He only knows of Yig, but the pain he caused Ittei means he will always resent the GOO. He won't ever attempt any action against them until he knows he is powerful enough to defeat one; should he ever become powerful enough, which isn't very likely. Lilith's half-sister and her goon: The damned beings who originally cursed Ittei in the first place, and when he finally managed to track them down, they escaped. Aspirations He just wants to become as perfect as he can be. While still embracing what some might perceive as imperfections, for perceptions can be changed. Among those perfections he wants to become a demi-god, not merely for the power, but the power to protect more people than he ever has. A hope to those with little. Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active